The Burned Man Returns
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Cold fire bruns within him as he marches to war against the forces of the Undead. An iron will makes him unbendable. Baptized once in water, again in fire. He is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the Burned Man. Crossover between Naruto, HOTD, Sekirei, and Fallout: New Vegas, with Fallout 3. Rated M for themes, violence, gore, and maybe Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story, and I hope all of you can enjoy it, as it is one of a kind, and features things that no other does, and combines four crossovers, three anime and one videogame, which are Naruto and Highschool of the Dead, Sekirei, and Fallout: New Vegas, with some cameo appearances from different characters.**

(Chapter 1- From One to Another, the Introduction of Our Heroes)

Naruto growled as he was held down by two chains, connected to the floor of the council chamber as he struggled to escape. He had short and spiky black hair and pale blue eyes that was like a river of ice.

He was here because he had managed to bring the pathetic Uchiha back, but missing all his limbs and his eyes. After he had walked through the gate, he was immediately arrested and brought before the current Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

The sentence was clear after the meeting. He was to be executed via burning for his 'crimes' and there was nothing the fourteen year old could do to stop it. But, other beings had different ideas. They had just begun to burn him, leaving him terribly scarred on his body and face, before he glowed.

(Inside the seal)

The Kyuubi no Kitsune watched as her precious adopted Sochi glared into the face of the firing squad, moving her giant fox hands through several handsigns, she activated a special inter-dimensional jutsu that absorbed the two of them, sending them to an alternate earth.

(Back Outside)

Outside the seal, everyone watched as the glowing form of Naruto vanished, the fires pilfering out as the crowd cried in anger at his disappearance.

(Later)

Naruto groaned as he opened his pale blue eyes, his body burning as he sat up. He looked around and saw he was in a rather pleasant looking hospital (Something that shocked him), a nurse nearby, who jumped at him sitting up. Her eyes widened as she gazed at his heavily bandaged form, the only thing being seen of his skin being his toes, fingertips, and his eyes and the bit of skin between them.

As for Naruto himself, he fought through the pain as he looked at the nurse. She was a pretty blonde woman that had honey colored eyes, maybe around twenty years of age, with massive J-Cup breasts. She wore a nurse uniform that did little to make her unattractive. her eyes were wide with worry as she bustled to his side. "Please! You'll hurt yourself if you push yourself too hard! Now lay back down and rest."

Naruto was unused to being talked to with worry, so he just nodded and sat back as she checked his vitals. After a moment, he asked. "What happened?"

The woman smiled as she said. "Well, a woman with dark red hair came running in, screaming about how her son had been burned. When we got to you, you had suffered some second degree burns on your torso, while your face and limbs had lesser second degree burns. I'm terribly sorry, but you will be scarred for life."

Sighing, the boy said. "It's fine. Better to be scarred and alive, than dead. And may I know your name?"

"My name is Shizuka Marikawa!"

Smiling under his bandages, Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

(Unknown Time Later)

After being reunited with Kyuubi, who had taken on the alias of Kushina Uzumaki, his mother, and having the situation explained to him as such.

Kushina had transported the two of them to an alternate reality where she spent some time in when she was younger, and where they would be staying. She had already taken care of the housing situation and the funds, using her illusion abilities she made it look like there had been a fire at the esteemed Uzumaki Residence, where she and her son had barely escaped, with Naruto receiving terrible burn scars. It worked well, fooling everyone in town into believing that it had actually happened, and after time and manipulation, it became a cemented fact. Not only did she do that, she also set up a heavily industrial company and bought a small, private island that had a well fortified bridge connecting it to Tonkonsou. She had it built to be a fortress, with high cement walls for both privacy and security, gardens for vegetables, a salt water purifier for water, and a small ranch where they raised some pigs and cattle, making it completely self sufficient.

Not only that, she had bought an armory of weapons, both guns and old school weapons, alongside enough MRIs and Dry food to feed a large army for a decade. She had, with the help of Shadow Clones, taught Naruto how to use all the weapons, but saw he favored twin .45 pistols and a katana.

Now, Naruto was being subjected to one of the universe's worst institutions:

School.

(Fujimi High School- Class 3-A)

Rumor had it that a new student was entering their class, and that it was the son of the ever infamous Kushina Uzumaki and her dead husband, Genryusai Shikigami Yamamoto Uzumaki, ex-leader of the Self Defence Forces of Japan. The woman had a very fierce reputation, as she was a very independent and honorable woman who took nothing from anyone, having seized the Uzumaki fortunes, buying a large and heavily fortified island where she and her son lived alongside her personal bodyguards, starting a company called Mid Bioinformatics, or MBI for short.

Koichi Shido had a pleasant smile on his face, while inwardly he was plotting on what to do with his newest student, who he knew for a fact was the mysterious Naruto Uzumaki. If he could gain the young teens trust, then meet his mother, worm his way into her heart, he could easily gain control over the Uzumaki Fortune. Afterwards, both Mother and Son would die under 'mysterious' circumstances.

The class heard footsteps coming down the hall and quieted down. The door opened and everyone got a good look at the teen. He was tall, standing at about 5'9", covered head to toe in bandages, revealing his eyes and fingertips. He wore a modified version of the school uniform, which consisted of a black vest that had many pockets sewn onto it, with a white button up shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled back to above his elbows. He wore a pair of patched up jeans and black shoes, his hands covered in wrapped fingerless gloves. His sharp, pale blue eyes made everyone fidget as they passed over them, feeling as if they had just been submerged in a pool of icy water, and pulled into the coldest of winters.

He watched as most of them shrunk back from his gaze, and gave a mental sigh, before he noticed a brown haired teen with glasses, who had the same build as his old 'comrade' Choji, reading a magazine on military grade weapons. That gave him some hope for this class, as he turned to look at the teacher.

Shido nearly shuddered under the boy's gaze before snapping back to attention and saying. "Well, Mister Uzumaki, care to introduce yourself?"

Nodding, Naruto spoke in a rather cold and emotionless voice. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have many likes, such things as my family and friends. I have a great many dislikes, such things including, but not limited to, fools, ignorance, and anyone who annoys me. I have several hobbies that include bokken practice, shooting, and on occasion, writing. My dreams for the future are none of your concern."

His introduction didn't really reveal much about him, but it did gain him some respect from some of the students, and the beginnings of a fangirl base.

He walked past Shido and sat in front of the brown haired teen, catching his attention. He payed attention and answered some questions asked as he wrote notes on the small amounts of biology they were taught in between the bullshit Shido spouted.

By the time that lunch was to begin, he had nearly lost all of his patience and beaten the shit out of the teacher for his pathetic attempts at brainwashing his students.

Grabbing his bag, he walked with long strides outside, looking for a place to sit and eat. Noticing the brown haired teen off by himself, he made his way silently over there. Standing tall over the pudgy teen, who looked up, he asked in his normal tone. "May I sit here?"

The teen nodded and gestured to the bench seat, where Naruto sat down and opened his bento to reveal a bag of ramen, the bottom of the bento to be a heater, a thermos of water, chopsticks, and a rice roll. Setting his ramen to cook, he turned to the other teen and extended his hand, while the other boy did so too, shaking his hand. "You most likely already know this information, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kohta Hirano."

Removing his hand, Naruto asked the now named Kohta. "I noticed in class that you read a magazine on Military Weapons, and was curious. Do you know much about weapons?"

It was then that Naruto both made a friend, and learned that Kohta was an Otaku when it came to weapons and military things. After lunch, Naruto examined his schedule and saw that it was time for his English Class with Kyoko Hayashi.

Arriving at the class, he noticed a form by the door for applications for the newly made Disciplinary Squad for the school, and saw that Kyoko was the person to speak to about joining. Grabbing the flyer, he entered and approached her desk, before he put the flyer in front of her. The woman looked up and Naruto got a good look at her.

She had red hair and brown eyes behind glasses, wearing a grey business top over a yellow dress shirt, a grey skirt, pantyhose, and heels finishing her professional attire. She looked at him before she let a smile on her face as he said. "I wish to join the Disciplinary Squad."

(One Month Later)

After Naruto had joined the Disciplinary Force, the school had been subjected to his Iron Clad rules, and any infraction would nearly one hundred percent of the time land you in his office after he had been placed as the Captain of the organization. No one was safe, not even teachers, as evidenced by the numerous reports against Shido, with people beginning to fear Naruto as he walked the halls like like a predator searching for prey.

But he wasn't the only one, as he had recruited Kohta to join the Squad. The weapon loving teen had been ecstatic, as he and Naruto were best friends, and he had been to the Uzumaki Compound, where he met Zurui who treated him kindly and motherly, and shown the weapons room.

We find Naruto on the roof, frowning as he thought over the situation he found himself in. There was a girl skipping class on the roof, breaking the rules, but she was crying, making Naruto hesitate in his approach. Deciding to wait, he examined her.

She had light orange hair pulled back by a black headband, with yellow eyes. She had a very voluptuous figure, with at least E-Cup breasts, wearing the normal Fujimi Uniform for girls. He remembered her name was Yuuki Miku, a girl in his year.

Approaching her, he let his shadow cover her, garnering her attention as she looked up at his imposing form. Her eyes widened before she glared at him. "What do you want?"

He remained cool and composed as he said. "I was going to give you a reprimand for skipping class, but noticed your current emotional state, and decided to inquire as to why you are in such a state of distress?"

Yuuki looked at him for a moment, before she glared harder. "Why do you care? We've never even spoken to each other!"

His eyes went cold as he looked at her, making her shiver, before he said. "You're right, I don't care. But far be it from me to act like a gentleman and try to help a girl in distress. If that is all, I will be going back to my office and doing paperwork."

He turned to leave, but a gentle hand grasping his stopped him, and made him turn to look at the apologetic looking girl. "I'm sorry, it's just...there are these rumors going around that have given me a...less than reputable reputation."

"Please, explain."

As he listened, Naruto became more and more angry. Apparently, Yuuki had been subjected to false rumors about being a virgin, and no one did the intelligent thing and checked to see if they were correct. Such ignorance infuriated Naruto, as it reminded him of Konoha before his mother had saved him and taken him here. After an amount of time had passed, Naruto took Yuuki to the Disciplinary Office and added her to the roster, officially making her a member, and giving her the ability to fight back against the bullies, if only for a small amount of time.

Before he went to his personal office, Yuuki leaned up and kissed his bandaged cheek, smiling with a blush as she thanked him.

(Two Months later)

Life went on after that, and Yuuki became a valuable member of the squad, as she helped with the paperwork by weeding through it and finding the ones that actually pertained to the squad, and not the paperwork submitted by Shido to slow them down. She also monitored Naruto's Fangirl mail, and disposed of them. No way was she letting a group of mindless sluts near HER Naruto. But, she was open minded and had thought of maybe eventually getting Naruto and a few other girls together.

But first, she had to catch his attention.

(Five Months later)

Naruto had been called into the Principal's Office again, only this time not for the usual update of events, paperwork, or tea. He was called to be informed of several new students who had signed up for the Disciplinary Squad, and he was to meet with them.

He had changed the Squad Uniform to fit his sense of what the organization meant. Now, he wore a black combat vest that had numerous pockets and the letters FHDS on the front right side, over his normal attire, bandages included. he still wore them if only for the fact that his burns scars still hadn't healed completely. Every time he changed them, it was as if he had been lit on fire again. But, to him at least, it was worth it, if only to prevent himself from dying of infection.

Knocking politely on the door and waiting to be let in, and after the okay, opening the door, Naruto gave a respectful nod to the Principal of the Academy, Saito Hajime. He was a tall, and lean man with a long face, and sharp, piercing eyes. He had black hair that was slicked back, except for four bangs at the front. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. The man was Naruto's role model in terms of justice, although he did take things a bit extreme at times.

Looking around at the gathered people in the office, Naruto recognised several important figures: Yuriko and Souichiro Takagi, Issei Busujima, Kiriko and Tadashi Miyamoto, and finally Hikaru Igou, the low level politician, alongside all of their children who, he assumed, would be joining his squad. His pale eyes looked each and every one of the teens in the eye, making several of them flinch at their intensity.

Hajime gestured to Naruto and spoke in his normal tone, which to some may have sounded cold. "This young man here is Naruto Uzumaki, the current Captain of the Disciplinary Squad. he is the man you refer to, and in turn he refers to me."

Yuriko looked at Naruto's bandaged form for a moment, before her cool gaze returned to Hajime. "Isn't he a bit young? He is, afterall, a first year student."

"That may be, , but I have absolute and complete faith in Naruto, and his abilities as a leader. When your children signed up for the Squad, I knew that Naruto was the best to lead them. As it stands, we only have three members at the moment, Naruto, Kohta Hirano, and Yuuki Miku. So the inclusion of your children will greatly help-"

"With all due respect, ." Naruto said, surprising them all by his butting in of the conversation. "But they haven't been accepted yet. They have to pass my test first."

Hajime looked intrigued as he nodded and gestured for the teen to begin. Striding across the room with the grace of a warrior, and a predator, Naruto locked eyes with each of the students before he began. The test he had in mind was based off of the one that his old 'sensei' Kakashi had given Team 7. Looking at them, his eyes froze over as he closed off all of his emotions, shocking the occupants of the room by the dead gaze that was his eyes. He spoke, his words soft and hard at the same time, so cold that even the coldest winter in the coldest tundra paled in comparison to his words. "This is a hypothetical question, based upon actual events. You are in the hall, walking with your partner. You come across several pieces of trash bullying a younger student. In the ensuing chaos of attempting to apprehend the pieces of trash, you are separated from your partner, and have the ability to, by the what the rules state, find a teacher and break it up. But, in doing so, your partner is hurt. What is the proper thing to do in this situation?"

It was a difficult question for sure. One that tested them on their morals against the rules. What did they do? Hajime watched, interested in what his young protege had decided was the answer, and was even thinking of one himself, just like the others in the room. It was one of the girls who answered, the daughter of Issei, Saeko Busujima, who answered. "I would stay and help my partner. Even if we both got hurt, I wouldn't abandon them."

It was the answer that the others voiced, and they were silenced as Naruto's already frozen eyes, if it was even possible, froze even more. Finally, he gave them the answer. "You all...Pass."

He eye smiled at them, the tension gone as everyone looked at him. Deciding to explain, he said. "In the world, so many people are too concerned with enforcing or following the rules, that they become mindless fools who follow without thinking of where they're being lead. Because you see..." His voice became so soft, so fragile, that everyone didn't see the imposing teenager from before, they saw a wounded, hurt person who had lived a long life. But as soon as it was there, it was gone and his eyes became the frozen pools that they were before. "...Those who break the rules are trash..." That made the gathered families almost recoil in shock at the cruelty of the statement, but seeing he wasn't finished, they stayed silent. "...However, those who would so willingly abandon their friends and comrades..." They almost leaned in to hear his next words, so enraptured by them. "...Are worse than trash."

(Three Months Later- Beginning of the Next School Year)

A now fifteen year old Naruto walked down the halls of Fujimi Academy, on his way to meet the new nurse at the school and explain the rules. Not much changed aside from growing taller and now standing at a respectable 6'0" even, he hadn't changed much. He had become slightly kinder, thanks in no small part to the females who were constantly in his life. Yuuki had made it her mission to get him to remove the bandages around his head to see his face, something that Rei Miyamoto and Saeko Busujima had taken to doing as well.

The relationship between the newest members of the Disciplinary Squad and the older ones was...interesting, to say the least. Immediately upon entering the office, Saya takagi attempted to show her superiority to everyone, and had gotten glares in return. All of the girls had, unbeknownst to the teen himself, major crushes on Naruto. Even Kyoko had a crush on the teen, believing him to be an honorable person. Kohta had the bullying that had plagued him by being in Shido's class stop by personally detaining the students who did the actual bullying, and he had gotten some muscle on him, making him a stocky teen instead of being fat, compliments to the exercises that Naruto had everyone go through to stay in shape.

Opening the door to the Infirmary, Naruto looked around at the neat and tidy room, filled with typical things that a Nurse's Office had. Knocking politely on the door, Naruto heard shuffling as he looked at a face he hadn't seen in years.

Shizuka Marikawa was still an amazing beauty. Her blonde hair fell to mid back, and her J-Cup breasts were still every man's dream. She wore a white button up blouse, a brown skirt, and brown shoes. Her honey eyes looked at Naruto, wide with shock at his rather intimidating form. Finally, she smiled and moved to hug him, making him stiffen as he felt searing pain shoot through his body. Despite being mostly healed, his skin was still very tender and hurt, making physical contact very difficult for him. It wasn't like he couldn't hug people, it was just that he had to be careful when doing it, or else he felt the sensation of being lit on fire all over again. So when Shizuka had given him the tight hug, he had nearly screamed in pain.

"Naruto! It's been so long!" The Busty blonde said in a happy tone. "But, why are you still wearing your bandages?"

Taking a ragged breath, Naruto said in a strained voice. "My skin is still very, VERY sensitive to things. I wear them so that I don't get infection, and to act as a slight buffer from physical contact."

Realizing what he was implying, Shizuka let him go with a sorry expression, that turned sad as she saw him take a deep breath to hold in the pain. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"It's fine." He said. "But it is good to know that it's YOU being the new nurse. Now, I don't have to worry about someone breaking the rules as often."

After explaining the rules of the school, Naruto invited her to his office for some tea and biscuits. The blonde agreed, if only to speak to him more as she gave him a farewell smile.

Neither having any idea of what hell was coming their way in three years time.

**AN: Got this stuck in my head for a long time, and had to write it. Tell me what you think, and even suggest who you want to be seen. But, I already have the harem decided on who it's going to be.**

**As for Naruto, he is wearing Joshua Graham's clothing, and will use the mans pistol, A Shining Light in the Darkness, as well as Maria, and a machete in the game called the the Machete Gladius. Other weapons he will have are the Anti-Material rifle, the Gauss Rifle, and an original weapon called the thermic blade, based off of the Thermic Lance.**

**Some characters that will appear from the game are:**

**Ulysses**  
**Benny**  
**Red Lucy**  
**Christine Royce**  
**Three Dog**  
**Clover**

**And yes, two of those are from Fallout 3, but I thought that they would go good in the story.**

(Preview of next chapter)

Naruto gazed at the city as it burned from the top of the Academy, his pale blue eyes reflecting the flames and giving them a monstrous, demonic look as he folds his hands behind his back and watches.

Finally, after a moment of silence, shuffling is heard behind him. Turning, he expects to see one of Them, but instead sees all of his friends looking at him for leadership. Standing tall, Naruto shifts the blade in his hand, a gift from Hajime, and looks at them all, his eyes burning with a cold fire that made them shiver.

It was Yuuki who asked the question on all of their minds. "What do we do, Naruto?"

It was simple for him to answer. "We survive."

(End Preview)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Glad at the reception this got on it's first day(night?) and came out with a second chapter pretty quickly. The Plague begins this chapter, and will focus on Naruto's interactions with the others in his group after three years of knowing most of them.

(Chapter 2- Dead Money)

Three year passed by Fujimi Academy since the day that Naruto and Shizuka had met again, and life had moved on to some form of stability for the Disciplinary Squad. The school learned very quickly that they had little to no care for anyone who broke the rules, and would apprehend anyone who broke them. It had left an obvious impression when Naruto had personally taken care of fifty fights, and several cases of attempted bullying.

The girls of the Squad had all attempted on many occasions tried to get Naruto's attention, but they all managed to fail in comical ways, getting in the way of each other and their plans failing because of it. They had all agreed that Naruto Uzumaki had to be one of the most honorable, strongest men they had ever met. He was cold too, with a fire in him that burned hotter than the sun, yet was like a frozen wasteland.

They had all grown over the years, with their bodies filling out to make them beautiful young woman, who had no problem kicking a person in the ass if they tried their patience. Something that Shido and his group had learned very quickly.

But our focus isn't on them, but instead on a tall, bandaged man on top of the school. Naruto Uzumaki hadn't changed his appearance at all, having become accustomed to his clothing and style. All that had happened was him growing a bit, now standing at 6'3". His eyes were still arctic pools of a cold fire that made most people who looked into the piercing quality of his gaze shiver in fear, aside from the Squad that is, as they were used to it.

The now eighteen year old sighed as he stood with his hands folded behind his back, watching as the clouds went by on the roof. It had been four years since his escape from Konoha, and he didn't regret a single moment of it. Here, he was respected, and treated like an adult instead of a piece of trash. His 'mother', Kushina, who was really the Kyuubi, had made a great life for them, and he was as close to happy as he could get.

A small, soft hand soon found it's way on his arm, and he turned his gaze to Saya Takagi's orange eyes. Saya was a buxom young girl who had a great figure, with a small waist and wide hips, wearing the Fujimi Academy Girls Uniform, only with the addition of the Disciplinary Squad's black vest, unzipped, over it. "What are you doing up here? You're either in your office, patrolling, or in the Infirmary. Is there a reason why you're up here and not in class? You could get expelled."

That nearly made him snort. "Saya, you and I both know that this new principle cares more about how the Academy is perceived by others than anything else. He wouldn't expel you or I because we're both the top students."

It was true, both ways. Hajime Saito had passed away in his sleep a year ago, his age catching up to the Old Wolf, and a new principle had been brought in. The man was spineless in the Uzumaki's opinion, as he relied too heavily on test grades and didn't actually teach anything, letting teachers like Shido treat other students like trash. He was also against the idea of a Disciplinary Squad, and had made several attempts at disbanding it, but thanks to support from Kushina, the Takagi's, Issei Busujima, the Miyamoto's, and the now late Hirano families, he had failed.

The pinkette nodded as she said. "That's true, but still, you seem like something is wrong. What's going on?"

Unlike with other people, Saya never said anything bad or hurtful to Naruto. When around him, when it was just the two of them, she showed a side that many didn't know she had. Instead of the arrogant tsundere, she turned quiet and kind, and she gave him more true smiles than anyone else.

"I'm just thinking about some things, Saya." He replied. "Something feels off about today, and it has me on edge."

The conversation was cut short when he heard Kyoko call for him at the entrance of the stairs. "Naruto! There's been a disturbance at the front gate of the school! We need your help!"

He sighed to himself as he turned to Saya, his eyes softened a small amount as he said. "I apologize, Saya, that our conversation has been cut short, but duty calls."

On a moment of instinct, he put his bandaged lips against her forehead and turned, walking away with confident, powerful strides. As for Saya, she blushed as she watched him go, happy that he showed her some affection.

He followed Kyoko to the front gate where they got a front row look at what had caused the disturbance. Standing there were two...things, that looked human at one point, only with mottled grey flesh and dead, glazed over eyes. They recognised them as two of the teachers, and nearby, by the sound of it, there may be another one on the loose. Kyoko backed away as she stared in shock at what they saw. Nearby was the remains of what might have been a person, completely devoured, nothing left but a pile of blood.

Naruto's eyes became steel as he stood defiantly in front of the two monsters that had been human at one point, before Kyoko began to hyperventilate. "Calm down! You need to stay calm! Get to the Squad office, and wait for me there. Also, pull everyone in the Squad, as well as Shizuka-Sensei, out of class and take them with you! Go!"

She could only nod as she rushed off to do as he said, while he turned to the two zombie's. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and said in a soft voice that was a complete opposite his usual steel like tone. "Forgive me, my friends, for my actions today, as you have lost your souls and therefore..." He moved fast, faster than the normal human eye could track and appeared to have both the zombies head in his hands, gripped so that the possibility of being bitten was gone. "...you are not human anymore. And as such..." He began to squeeze the two heads, until a sickening sound was heard, and they were crushed by his hands. "...you must be terminated."

Flicking the bodies away from his hands, whose bandages were stained with blood, Naruto turned and walked back into the school, his mind racing as he processed what was happening. Those...Freaks, for lack of a better term, what were they? Was this an isolated incident? What about the rest of Tonkonsou?

He arrived back to the Squad room and was immediately bombarded by questions from everyone, while Kyoko was crying onto Shizuka's shoulder. It was Rei who managed to get her voice out through the crowed. "Naruto...do you have any idea what's going on?"

Shaking his head, Naruto looked at them and said. "I have no idea. I don't know if what happened outside is an isolated incident, or if this...Plague is spreading throughout the city. I need to get to the roof to find out."

He got up wand made his way to the roof, where the city was in perfect view. If he could see what was going on here, then he could plan accordingly. As he, followed by the rest of the Squad, walked, he saw a helicopter pass by, on it's way to the city, followed by several more. They had the symbol of the Defense Force on them, and were most likely heading towards one of the two bases in the city.

He made it to the roof and looked at the glowing orange colors that dotted the city, casting dark shadows and contrasts on the buildings, and making it look as though it had been picked from Hell itself. This was what he feared. No doubt people had panicked, not enough information being delivered, and most of the 'facts' speculation based off of video games and movies.

Naruto gazed at the city as it burned from the top of the Academy, his pale blue eyes reflecting the flames and giving them a monstrous, demonic look as he folds his hands behind his back and watches.

Finally, after a moment of silence, shuffling is heard behind him. Turning, he expects to see one of Them, but instead sees all of his friends looking at him for leadership. Standing tall, Naruto clenches his fist and looks at them all, his eyes burning with a cold fire that made them shiver in fear, and in some cases, lust, at the passion

It was Yuuki who asked the question on all of their minds. "What do we do, Naruto?"

It was simple for him to answer. "We survive."

His words were rather redundant and bland, but they carried weight to them. As if he KNEW they were going to make it, and he was just stating a fact to them. It gave them courage. It made them steel their confidence that they would make it. But most importantly, it gave them hope.

Yuuki had a confident look on her beautiful face as she said. "Of course we will! How can we not?"

Everyone nodded as Naruto devised a plan. Looking in the parking lot, he saw the bus there and came up with an idea. In order to escape, they had to get to it. The problem was, they had no weapons and there were too many Freaks.

Looking around, he saw the shed where they kept the power tools and other implements for taking care of the school roof. Walking over, he, alongside Kohta, managed to open the door and gazed at the tools inside. If he wasn't as stoic as he was, he would have grinned.

Grabbing an old lawnmower blade, he grabbed an old trowel handle and made a makeshift short blade. He went about cannibalizing the tools and handed Kohta a nail gun and several packets of nails. Stepping out, he handed Rei a broken mop pole, while Yuuki grabbed an axe. Looking at them, he nodded before walking to the stairs.

The trip through the school was quiet, with everyone doing their best not to alert the Freaks, as Saya had said that they only heard things. Stopping for a second, they watched as two girls came running down the hall, holding hands, before one of them was grabbed. The other one kicked her away, before she was gotten from behind.

Shaking their heads, they made it to the Faculty room where they grabbed the key and some food and water, before they made their way to the bus, again, quietly and without incident. They got on the bus and all sat down, but they saw a group of students coming closer, and waited for them.

After they had all gotten on, with Naruto reluctantly letting Shido aboard, they took off. Shizuka was muttering under her breath as she drove nearer the gates. "They aren't human anymore."

Slamming through the gates, they were off.

(Some time later)

Naruto rolled his neck as he sat up and looked at Saya, who had the bag of food, water, and medicine near her. "Saya, will you kindly count how much food and water we have, as well if we have enough for everyone in OUR group to eat?"

Shido scowled at how Naruto emphasized our as Saya went through the food. While they didn't get a whole lot, they did get a good amount from the Faculty room. "We have enough for one day, and will probably need to find some more soon."

Nodding, Naruto tried to remember where a food location would be. "If I remember correctly, there should be a convenience store nearby. If we're going to be staying on the bus for an extended period, we might as well get what we can from there, as well as fill the gas tank up."

Saeko agreed with Naruto. "He's right. We need to prepare for long term survival, and getting as much food as we can now would save us a lot of hassle."

One of the students who came with Shido, who was named Tsunoda, suddenly spoke up. "And why should we do anything you guys say? What gives you the right to decide that?"

Kohta deadpanned at the teen and said. "This is our bus. If it wasn't for us, you would be a corpse."

The teen shut up after that, and Kohta smirked before he whispered to himself. "Kohta one, dumb bastards zero."

Shizuka took the directions Naruto gave her and stopped at the station, where everyone got off the bus, with Naruto holding the keys, while Kohta and one of the teens in Shido-S group, Yamada, stayed behind to guard it.

Walking inside, they saw the store abandoned, yet still stocked with food. Grabbing everything they could and putting it on the bus, before going back in trips, Naruto began to think more.

The chances of survival if they kept moving weren't good. The best bet would be to get to the Uzumaki Compound, which was the most secure place in the entire city, and where Saya's parents were with Naruto's mother. The only thing connecting the island to the city was a retractable drawbridge, which could be lowered and raised, with the compound being self sustaining. It was secure, what with it's massive walls and large interior, it could be considered a small town on the inside.

The problem was Shido. The man was a snake, with no honor. If he were allowed inside, he would no doubt try and use the situation to start some kind of cult, like he was doing on the bus with the students he 'saved' from death. If he was able to do that, only on a larger scale at the Uzumaki Compound, then it would be very, very bad. And, as much as he hated himself for saying it, the world would be better if he died.

Now, contrary to how he held himself, he was a nervous wreck. And why shouldn't he be? He has to ensure the survival of an entire group of people who were dependant on him to lead them in the right direction. It was hard, as he had to think things through very carefully, and make sure that everyone wasn't at each others throats.

But, for now, he had to go through a ritual that was habitual for him after four years. Looking up, he found a box of medical supplies behind the counter of the Station, and grabbed all of the bandages, just enough to get him till tomorrow, where he'd have to ask Shizuka for some.

Looking at his 'Team', he said in a loud voice. "Guys, I'll be back in a few. I have some...things I have to take care of."  
They saw the bandages in his hands and put two and two together, but Yuuki had a sly look on her face as she watched him enter the back room. Motioning for everyone to follow her, she opened the door just a crack, and just in time to see his facial bandages come off.

Naruto growled as he pulled the bandages off his face, the skin becoming irritated and angry as he did. No longer was it red, though, as it was now ashy in color. His black hair was still spiky, but in a tamed manner. Across his face were several severe looking burn scars, and while they weren't disfiguring, they were certainly cringe worthy. Standing, he removed his clothing, revealing his bandaged upper torso as well. Doing the same as he did for his head, he revealed a muscled chest that had obvious burn scars. He continued with his lower body, revealing his surprisingly undamaged manhood that was bigger than normal, making many of the girls blush, and all but one of the males incredibly jealous. Taking the fresh bandages, he coated one side in a small bottle of herbal medicine he kept with him, before wrapping himself.

It was here that hurt the worst, the medicine created by his mother forcing the cells in his body to heal faster. He bit his tongue to stop from screaming as he felt as if he was on fire again. His body shook with the effort it took to not scream, and the hidden observers saw his pain. Plowing onward, he finished wrapping his body and head, before he put on his clothing and shoes, making him look like normal again, although he was breathing heavily now. Standing to his full height once again, he walked to the door.

Opening it, he saw everyone but Yuuki on the bus, and the orange haired girl gently gripped his hand and lead him to the bus, confusing Naruto at her display of tenderness.

(Elsewhere- Uzumaki Island)

Kushina, formerly the Kyuubi, Uzumaki looked at the man in front of her as he got on the radio and broadcasted any information he could as to what was happening around the world. She had the genius idea of sending out messages detailing evacuation centers, possible hideouts, as well as tips on safety and any information they had on the Freaks, as they were called.

The man broadcasting had a radio voice, a deep and smooth one, and his wild black hair and skin made him a unique man. His dark eyes were hidden behind a pair of wraparound sunglasses, and he wore a black jacket and pants, with no shoes. His name was San Inu, or Three Dog as he preferred, and he was the voice of the Survivor.

"Listen up all you cool cat survivors out there, but there is a major evac station at the south side park taking place. If you're anywhere near that vicinity, do check into it. In other news, the Island of japan has gone into a state of permanent lockdown, as have every other nation in the world due to this Pandemic, and is trying to deploy Black Ops Military Squads to help out our boys in blue. As for the rest of you-"

The radio station was titled Radio Free Earth, and it was sent out to all corners of Tokonosu for anyone to hear.

Kushina sighed as she looked at the families she had grown close to thanks to her precious son, and said. "They will be fine. They're smart kids, and they all have the ability to survive."

What she didn't say was that Naruto would make sure every single one of them got home.

(Back at the Bus)

Kohta fiddled with the bus's radio as he tried to find a signal, hoping that one of them would have some kind of information that could help them. He looked back into a bag of tools that they had brought with them and pulled out a screwdriver, using it to actually get to the wires.

While he wasn't the greatest at hardware like this, he was a gun otaku after all, he did have some skill with things like this. Pulling the wiring out, he examined them as they drove, Shido still preaching to his foolish little sheep, who absorbed his words like a sponge in water.

As for the rest of them, they were all trying to take their minds off of the situation. Saeko was speaking with Rei and Yuuki, Shizuka was driving and speaking to Kyoko, and Naruto was conversing silently with Saya. It was pretty silent as they drove through the city, most of them marvelling at the destruction of the place they had lived their whole lives.

Soon enough, Shido made his move to try and seize control of the groups, and stood up. He caught the attention of both groups, walking forward to stand in the center of the bus. "We must have faith! We must stand together! We cannot split up! For together, we can ensure a new tomorrow!"

Naruto clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes at Shido, making the pale orbs freeze over as he listened to the buulshit the man spouted out. Having enough he spoke in his calm and cold tone, his voice hard as steel, and his eyes colder than Siberia. "I think that we've had enough speeches for one day, as we're all very tired from our hectic day. I, for one, am exhausted and wish for some quiet so that I may try and figure out our next move."

Tsunoda glared at the older teen and growled out. "Who made you leader?! I don't remember voting!"

"We elected Naruto as our leader at the school. He was the one who got us to the bus, and the one who has made the plan so far." Saeko said in her calm tone as she leveled a glare at the teen. "And so far, he has done an excellent job of being a leader."

Stepping forward, Shido leered at Saeko, his eyes not hiding anything as he spoke. "But we, as members of this little bus 'community' have yet to decide upon a leader. So I believe that we need to choose a new, better leader than Naruto."  
Scowling, Saya said. "Sorry, but you are your own group. We have our own goals and things we need to do. Besides, Naruto is the only person I respect enough to listen to."

Naruto looked gratefully at Saya, who smiled at him, before he set his gaze on Shido. "Sorry Shido, but the people have spoken."

Said man just frowned as he sat back in his original spot. He would try again later, and if need be, ensure that Naruto nobly 'sacrificed' himself for them all. Since day one of him entering Fujimi Academy, he had gotten in the way of every single thing. From failing Rei for a year to attracting Kyoko and Shizuka, from having Yuuki become his concubine to the beating and raping of Saeko, from Kohta's bullying to protecting both Saya and Kyoko from his clutches, he had been in the way. It was like he felt he needed to be redeemed, as if he didn't want anyone to suffer.

As for Naruto, he was listening as Three Dog spoke on the radio, explaining as much as the man could about what was happening. From what he gathered, the Freaks were infesting most of the city, and had managed to push back against both military and police lines to the point where they were in full retreat.

His musings were cut short by the sight of a little girl with pink hair, a woman with long black hair wearing a chinese dress, a brown haired woman in a police uniform, a purple haired woman in a house wife garb, and a white dog running from some of the Freaks, towards a well protected house being seen outside the window. Not one being one to leave someone to die, he barked out at Shizuka. "Hit the breaks! That little girl needs help!"

After she had stopped the bus, he quickly jumped out with his short blade and decapitated one of the Freaks, before he rolled and did the same to another. Behind him, Kohta supplied covering fire, and Saeko had come up to Naruto as well, helping him reach the girl and house. The others followed, helping as best they could while Shido smirked evilly.

Being the first to reach the girl, Naruto grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Turning back, he saw Shido close the doors on the bus and start the engine, before he zoomed away.

Growling and swearing that he would kill the man, Naruto turned and opened the door to the metal fence around the house., everyone following him, including the two woman and the dog as well.

Shizuka looked at the home and couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. "Hey, this is my friend Rika's Apartment!"

Naruto was going to love this.

Especially the weapons!

AN: And bang! Next chapter is out! Some of the scenes were forced, I know, and it was kind of rushed, but I wanted to get them to the Apartment soon, so as to get some emotional things concerning Naruto and all the girls out of the way.

And yes, Kohta will have Asami, as I felt that it was unfair to him by having her be killed, and by him no less! Even a guy like him needs some lovin!

Now, as for the Sekirei crossover, here they are:

Kazehana  
Yume  
Karasuba  
Miya

(Preview)

Naruto looked out at the city, his back to the balcony. gentle footsteps were heard behind him as slender arms wrapped around him from behind. The gentle voice of Saeko pierced through his depressed mind. "What troubles you, Naruto?"

He turned to look at her, gone was his look of dominance. Replacing it was a tired, broken man. "Everything."

(End Preview)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: New chapter for the story, which is a bit violent. Also, we introduce our new member of the group. And for those of you who want Naruto to be able to use other weapons, he will be getting one in this chapter.

And due to a cold I have, this will be shorter than the others, and I'll try and make up for it in Chapter 4.

(Chapter 3- Honest Hearts)

The radio station situated on the Uzumaki Island was sending out a constant report of any updates that were given by the military about evacuations and other such things was abuzz as Three Dog gave the latest report.

"Alright all you survivors out there, this is Three Dog here to give you a bit of hope. Recent reports given to us by our esteemed professionals down here at the station say that the Freaks rely on hearing more than any other sense, and to use this to escape any and all, no doubt hastily set up, shelter to get to the evac stations. But for now, we'll be bringing you some good old fashion music to lift your spirits."

Grabbing an old vinyl record, Three Dog soun it a few times before laying it on the record player, letting the sound of Dean martin's Ain't that a Kick in the Head play. Sighing, he sat back and grabbed his mug of coffee and took a long swig, grimacing as the bitter drink poured down his throat. A soft hand found its way onto his shoulder as he looked at his ever lovely wife, Clover.

She gave him a smile as she said in her normal, seductive tone. "Why don't you catch a few Zs? I'll wake you if something happens."

Three Dog smiled as he did just that, falling asleep on the nearby couch, content to let Clover do her thing, and keep the world informed.

(Rika's House)

Naruto heaved a sigh as he heard the conversation between the females in the bathroom, and just shook his head as Kohta picked the lock on the locker, hopefully, where Rika kept her guns after they had found ammo.

He knew Rika, she was his Mother's personal bodyguard and close friend, so the chances of there NOT being weapons was very, very small. She wasn't paranoid, honestly, just...prepared. He stretched his muscles as he looked at the sleeping form of the girl and dog he saved, named Alice and Zeke respectively, and gained a soft look in his eyes. Despite his time in the leaf before his 'baptism by fire' Naruto had always had a soft spot for kids. No matter who or how old, he just enjoyed them.

He was cut off from his musings by Kohta, who managed to open the locker, revealing several military grade weapons. The formerly chubby teen got to work organising and memorising the weapons, before sitting down and going through the ammo. Naruto looked through the weapons before he saw twin .45 Auto Pistols and grabbed them on a whim. Looking them over, he mentally went through a list of modifications he could make, as well as different looks for the twin pistols. Grabbing all of the .45 bullets and stocking them in the pockets of his combat vest, he put the pistols on his belt. His eyes were caught by a very specific rifle, which was in parts, that he grabbed, and also took all of the ammo for it.

Standing, he walked out of the room and down the hall, stopping as he heard the topic of the bathroom. Apparently, they had seen him change his bandages and were curious as to how he had been burned. Sighing, he tiredly walked to the living room and sat down, gently, on the couch.

Leaning his head back, he let the silence permeate the room as he lolled his head side to side. It had been a very stressful two days, and a moment to relax and let his muscles stop aching and hurting from constantly being tense was something he enjoyed immensely. Ever since had had come to this world, he had lived a relatively happier and easier life. He had many prospects and a ton of woman after his attention, if only for his money and power, while he had his attention divided amongst several girls and older woman from his school.

They were each special to him, with a quality unique to each of them. And while he had no idea if he loved them or not, he knew he was going to do whatever it took to protect them from the Freaks outside. And, while curious, they didn't judge or hate him for his burns and scars, something that others would no doubt have pestered him about.

It was just another reason he cared.

(Later that night- With Saeko)

The purple haired swordswoman worked silently in the kitchen of the large home, making enough food to feed a small army. She had taken lessons on how to be the proper Japanese wife some time ago, after having met Naruto. She felt that, out of all of the woman vying for his attention she had one of the best chances, as she was remarkably closer to him as a friend.

She looked at her attire, or lack thereof, and gave a small smirk of victory that it gave her such a female outline, enhancing her already amazing good looks to greater heights. The sound of footsteps, a male if the weight was correct, was heard by her, and she went back to her cooking food, just in time for Naruto, clad only in his jeans and bandaged covered body to walk in through the kitchen door, his pale blue eyes closed as he did.

He made his way to the refrigerator, where he opened it and looked inside, and upon seeing the neatly stacked food, sweatdropped. What was with girls and being neat and orderly? "Naruto, the midnight snack will be ready soon, as well as our food for tomorrow."

"That's nice." he looked up and nearly fell over in a comical fashion at her, as she was wearing only an apron and a thin, string like thong, her long hair pulled into a ponytail. "Um...uh...What are you wearing?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow as she gestured towards her attire. "This old thing? Our clothes are washing, so I had to wear this. Why? Is it unattractive?"

"Oh, no! No no!" He quickly dissuaded any kind of thought like that from her head as he denied what she had said. "You look great! It's just, don't you think it's a bit...revealing?"

"No. Why? Do you think I've revealed a bit...too...much?"

The seductive way she said the last three words made Naruto shiver as he felt his boxers grow a bit too tight, as his 'Rifle' began to stand at attention. It also didn't help that a bit of her hair fell around her face, giving it a mysterious quality. It was hard to breath, for him, as Saeko just smirked and turned back to her cooking, being sure to give her nice butt a good shake as she did.

He retreated very swiftly after that, almost running to the living room where the rifle he had grabbed lay, still in pieces. He stopped and breathed a sigh of relief as he put the weapon together, sitting on the leather couch as he did. His mind wandered as he worked, his hands automatically putting the weapon together, even as he paid it little attention to what he was doing.

(Later- Elsewhere in Tonkonsou)

A flash of red was seen as a figure ran atop the roofs of the buildings, paying no heed to the chaos around him as he did so. He jumped and fell to the street, before he fired a quick shot off and killed the Freak shambling closer and closer to him, his pistol smoking as he looked at it and stepped into the light.

He wore a full body, red and black suit that had numerous weapons and holsters across it, with ammo of all kinds positioned in strategic places. His mask was red, but had large white eyes that were surrounded by a black outline, and across his back was a pair of twin katanas that were razor sharp.

His name was Wade Wilson, or Deadpool, or Cheesy Puff Master. Depending on his mood.

He was in Japan because he was hired to work for some woman named Kushina Uzumaki, some big shot woman who owned and entire fucking Island Compound, when the shit storm arrived and the Freaks came out, forcing him to kill off a large number of them.

Now, as he traveled to the Compound, he couldn't help but wonder if they had chimichangas when he heard a large round go off, and saw the effect of what had to be a high caliber bullet tear through a nearby horde of Freaks, killing an entire row of them.

(Earlier- Back With Naruto)

He had finished putting the rifle together and was slightly shocked when it was revealed to be an Anti-Material Rifle of Military grade, with .50 Cal bullets, each one with a PIE effect that caused the bullet to travel faster and farther.

He grabbed it and swung it around to get a good feel of the weight, just as Kohta walked in with Alice in tow. When he saw the weapon, he let out a girlish shriek and clambered over to the shocked man, taking the gun and holding it as if it was the Holy Grail, or a Taco.

Naruto was slightly shocked that Kohta could sound so girly and simply stared at the bulky kid in confusion as the guy rambled on and on about how 'amazing' it was to have found such an 'asskicking' gun here. "Um, Kohta, I was just going to see what it was and if it was useful."

"Of course it'll be useful! With this gun, you can kill an entire line of Freaks in one shot! Not to mention, should they evolve, this will be great to kill the Freaks that have become incredibly large and durable."

"Please do not jinx us, Kohta. Please do not say things like that. Ever."

He should have spoken sooner, for as he finished his plead, a massive amount of groans came from outside, making Naruto look out the window and sigh in depression as he saw the sea of Freaks there. And in the center was, as Kohta predicted, a massive Freak that had short, stubby legs, but a large bloated upper body, packed with muscles. "Fuck my life."

Alice looked up at him and asked innocently. "What does 'Fuck' mean?"  
He ignored her and grabbed the Anti-Material rifle, having subconsciously named it 'Iron Justice', before sighting the Brute and firing, taking it's head off and an entire line of the Freaks as well. The recoil nearly sent him stumbling back, and the incredibly loud noise definitely woke up the sleeping woman, but he caught himself and aimed again, this time in a firmer stance, before he fired again, this time taking out another line, and blowing a car door off of it's hinges, blood and gore spreading from the carnage as the Freaks all began to shuffle towards where the sound ricocheted to, which was the nearby house where Alice was denied entrance..

"Holy Shit! What the hell was that!?" Yuuki asked, wearing a tight orange top and short booty shorts. Kohta stopped and wiped the blood from his nose, before he gave an answer.

"That is the power of a Fuckmothering Badass with a gun."

All of the others came running after that, and Naruto kept firing his gun, clearing the streets after the seventh shot, leaving him one more bullet in the magazine. He looked at the long, hipowered sniper rifle and smirked beneath his bandages as he thought of all the freaks he could kill with it. The only problem was, it was only effective when he was standing still, and those new Freaks, the Brutes as he called them, seemed to move fairly fast.

"This weapon is impressive."

(Back with Wade)

Whistling, he clapped a bit at the scene of utter carnage everywhere, and nearly slipped on the brains that had come out of the heads of the recently killed undead. "Damn, this hombre be badass!"

He stopped and pulled one of his pistols out, before he shot a straggler. The shot got the attention of the group in the house as he waved happily at them. He could just see their faces as he stood there, looking like some kind of comic book character.

Seeing that they had the gate of the home ready to be opened after a moment, he began to manly skip to them, garnering strange looks as he did. Hey, any man capable of skipping in public was a true man, who was incredibly secure in his masculinity.

He stopped and waved a bit. "Yo, my names Wade Wilson, or Deadpool, or Cheesy Puff Master!"

(Another Location)

A woman with grey hair and slightly baggy eyes peered out at the city from the helicopter she and her team were on, a sadistic grin on her face as they landed and she climbed out, her younger apprentices following her dutifully as she did.

The world went to Hell, and Karasuba was the Devil.

AN: Yeah, like I said up at the top, this is a shorter chapter due to my feeling like absolute shit right now.

And before people start jumping down my throat about how the Sekirei Crossover didn't appear until the very end, I have a plan for this and just need the time to finish writing it.

Now, I have enough energy to publish this, and Naruto's Wrath: The Beginning before the end of tonight, and if I can't, then NW:TB will be updated tomorrow.


End file.
